Burnin' For you
by JodzWinchester
Summary: Part 2 of 'Hot Blooded' Series. Dean sold his soul. They've just been hunted by the psycho vampire Gordon. Dean starts to comprehend the enormity of his actions and wants to check out for a while with his Dom brother. They are still finding new kinks even after a year of practice. Smut. Angst. Sub!Dean. Dom!Sam. Original Male Character. Dean switches but not really. Kinks. BDSM
1. Chapter 1

"Dean. No! No way! What are you even thinking?!" Sam looked incredulously at his brother.

"Sam please? I need this. I want this. Please?" Dean looked desperate, a single tear threatening to escape from his eyelid.

"That's not what this was supposed to be for. That wouldn't be safe, or healthy in any way. You can forget it right now!"

"No. Sammy it's not about that. I promise. I just need... you. I need this." Dean's words were mumbled miserably, as if he was already accepting defeat in the argument. He sighed heavily and got into his Baby. They were still sitting just outside Albany, New York. He was already feeling exhausted after having to take down that psycho, vampire, Sammy hunting, Gordon. He just needed Sam to understand. He tested the engine to make sure the rattle he and Sam had fixed a few hours earlier had definitely gone for good. It was only after teaching Sam a few things about tuning up Baby did Dean contemplate what he had done. He saved his brother, that part was true but he sold his soul. That was the price. The sight of Sammy, his snot nosed brat of a little brother, slumped in the mud with a gaping hole in his back was etched into his brain and no matter how much he drank, no matter how many times he passed out, that sight would still haunt his dreams. Dean would never admit to the small part of him that also went crazy with grief at seeing his Dom, his strong, demanding, caring, beautiful Dom, also slumped in the mud. He would do it again, exactly the same way, if he had to. It felt like it wasn't a choice he was making. It was almost like it was fate, like it was destiny that sent him to summon the Demon to sell his soul. The consequences, the guilt, the fear of the unknown, of what he has signed up for, those thoughts were racing around his head and he just wanted it to stop. Dean wanted to forget about what he had done to his brother. He wanted to be looked after, he wanted to be fucked, he wanted to be taken apart to atoms by his Dom. Dean knew what Sam was thinking, Sam thought he wanted punished. It wasn't about that, of course not, Dean agreed it would be wrong and unsafe it that was the case. How could he get Sam to see it his way?

How could Dean even suggest this!? Sam thought. Dean was basically asking to be punished for selling his soul. He thought Dean understood the whole Sub/Dom thing a lot better now, Lord knows they'd had enough practise over the last year. It was unsafe, a no go area. No matter how much it hurt to know that in a matter of months his brother will leave him. His Sub will leave him. There will be no more weeks lost in an orgasm filled haze. No more earth shattering sex. More heartbreakingly, there will be no more sing-a-longs in the impala, no more working together on cases, no more terrible jokes that only his brother ever finds funny, no more fights, over which the best superhero is, no more hustling pool together. The prospect of life without Dean wasn't something that could be comprehended. Sam got into the car and sat wordlessly as Dean drove. There was one of Dean's tapes playing quietly in the background, both boys too caught up in their own thoughts to offer any form of conversation. They drove down a seemingly nameless highway to a nameless destination.

After a couple hours, Dean had gotten as far as planning step one in trying to get Sam to his point of view. After that point he figured he'd wing it, at this point he literally had nothing left to lose. With a quick pull of the wheel he pulled the car over to the verge, also jolting Sam awake. "It's not about punishment!" Dean all but shouted as he flung his door open and marched around the bonnet of the car. If Dean wasn't desperately trying to rack his brain to come up with the right thing to say, he would have found the sight of Sam's head sliding off the hand it was propped up with and smacking against the window of the car hilarious.

"What the-..." Sam stumbled out of the car and tried to find what it was that had Dean pulling into the side of the road. What were they supposed to killing! The words slowly got processed by his brain, Sam closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose to try and focus his brain. He had literally just hacked Gordon's head off with _razor wire_ just a few hours ago. He wanted to find a bed, and some food. He was emotionally drained thinking about his brother and what lay ahead of him. He wished he could just run away for a few weeks, maybe a month, regroup. Although this was exactly what Dean was suggesting, he couldn't even think about agreeing with what his brother was asking for. Before he could brace himself to go through another argument, he felt familiar, full lips brush against his. Those lips quickly became more persistent, but still gentle, coaxing Sam's lips apart. Those lips were so soft, so warm, they opened a floodgate of feelings and aches and needs. It had been a while since either of them had been active in the bedroom, Dean wasn't as long, his last was back just before the whole seven deadly sins things back in Nebraska. Sam shoved those thoughts of sex as far down as he could but the soft caress of Dean's fingers around his arms was very distracting. When he opened his eyes and pulled away he saw emerald eyes, glinting in the darkness, staring at him, assessing his reaction.

"It's not about punishment. Your right. That would be wrong." Dean reached for Sam and held him steady by the biceps and leaned up to kiss his again, this time with purpose. Sam started to respond to him and take control of the kiss. Dean relaxed and allowed his brother to search and plunder his mouth. The warm wet kisses were already turning him on and he could tell he was having a similar effect on Sam. After a few blissful minutes Sam pulled away, Dean could already sense he had won Sam over. He was never good at talking about his feelings but he knew, with a few well placed kisses he could let Sam know what he needed. He wondered if all Sub/Dom partners had this secret language or weather this was unique to their brother/Sub/Dom combination.

"Dean, I'm not sure. You're not in the best place right now..." Sam could feel his resolve wavering, the kiss had all but melted the barriers he constructed. It was also the kiss Dean used in their more intimate moments, gentle and soft. Sam couldn't link it to the Dean who thrives off of humiliation and punishment. "I mean, how would it even work if there was no, bondage, no punishment. That's basically just being a couple of guys having sex. I don't know how to not be a Dom with you." Sam heard himself sound helpless. He didn't know if he could be what Dean was asking for. He didn't know if he could control his Kinks around Dean. The whole point of their relationship was that neither of them had to hold back. He could try making it work for Dean but he wasn't hopeful. The whole thought made him feel like he wasn't enough, like he couldn't offer Dean everything he wanted.

"I still want everything we do. Everything. I just wanna forget. I don't wanna think. I want someone else to take over. Please Sammy, make me forget!?" He emphasised his point with another kiss. This time with more urgency, he wanted nothing more than Sam to be in complete control, to submit to his Dom so fully. Everything was such a mess and he wanted to just check out for a while, for him and his brother to disappear for a couple weeks, away from the Demons and the monsters. "I don't want punished for what I did. I promise. I want punished for speaking back, for screwing with you. I want things to back to how they were before. Just say yes! Please! I need you. I need you to take care of me. You know what's best for me. Please. I miss you Sammy. You're perfect for me."

With that desperate pleading speech Sam's will to resist Dean had all but been demolished. Dean had batted away all of his fears, all of his insecurities and doubts. He had no reason to deny his brother any longer "Ok! Look. We can try. I want you too. I miss us. If things go sideways, even just an inch, or if I think it's not good for you I will stop. Whether you want to or not." Sam ached to comfort his brother, to look after him. He could see what Dean was getting at. It might be ok after all. Sam reached and clasped Dean's face between his hands and gave him a long meaningful kiss. He felt his brother relaxing and becoming pliant in his hands. Sam's cock gave a twitch of interest. Sam pulled away, and said suggestively, "where's the nearest Cabin?"

"There's the one we stayed in that second time, past Rutland? Should only be another hour..." Dean looked up at his brother hopefully. He wasn't one hundred convinced he hadn't been driving north east by accident.

"Dean what am I going to do with you! Alright. Couples retreat in Vermont. But first, I need food!" He had fond memories of that second foray into BDSM. They found a company with Cabins all over America specifically designed for their needs. Equipped with basements, unnecessary support beams in the middle of rooms, and odd little brackets subtly placed in the bedrooms and bathrooms that could be used as anchor points. It was perfect, all very discreet and very little chance of them being disturbed. The boys wordlessly climbed back into the Impala. They stopped at the next Gas-n-Sip and grabbed a couple of sandwiches and drinks, as well as a few days worth of food for the cabin. The next hour was spent just as silent as the previous two hours, except this time the silence was more in anticipation with what was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

The cabin was huge! It had lots of space, the inside was a lot more cosy looking with a few small nukes, the boys were already cooking up many difference scenarios. They went upstairs and put their stuff away. The toys, normally kept in the duffel at the very back of the trunk in the impala, was emptied and tidied away into the bedside drawers. The collection was ever growing, sometimes Dean didn't find out about a new toy until it was being used on him or being pushed inside of him. He wasn't allowed to unpack the toys for that reason. Sam was carefully arranging everything the way he wanted it. Instead, Dean set about unpacking the groceries they had got downstairs in the kitchen. Cooking for his master, serving him, might be fun, thought Dean. Before he could ponder on more kinky sexcapades he heard Sam call him from the living room. He was halted at the threshold and his breath hitched at the sight of Sam, holding his favourite collar. It was the first one he had ever worn, three D rings and where the fourth should be there was the fastening where the padlock would click in place and with it Dean would submit to his brother.

"If we are gonna do this we need to talk." Sam looked pensive, as if still unsure if this was the best idea.

"Ok. I want everything, the punishments, the humiliation, everything. You know I need. I don't want anything to be different. I want to try new things, we are still new at this, I know, so we should keep trying new things." An argument would be pointless at this point so Dean decided to lay it all on the line that way Sam would have to decide. All or nothing. He stared at his brother's expression, trying to read it. There was a mixture of uncertainty and conflict, with a small dose of lust and Dominance buried under the worry. He pleaded with his eyes for Sam to say yes and claim him once again as his Sub.

"If at any point I feel like you are punishing yourself I will stop, we leave and we will never do this again. I can't..." Sam had to cough in order to keep his voice even. He skipped over the subject of Dean going to hell. It was something neither of them would talk about here. Not when there was so much they didn't know about what would happen. Sam had another wave of doubt washing over him. Seeing Dean however, pleading with those beautiful bright green eyes, his protesting thoughts were quickly quelled. "I won't punish you for _that_. Any infringements to house rules will be punished. Talking back, resisting, all the normal stuff. You will have your button at all times-"

"About the button, I don't like it, man. I trust you. I've only hit it once, and that was an accident, I was so fucked out! How about if I want to stop, and I can't say anything," the corner of his mouth lifted at the corner of the implications, "I signal with my hands, even if you can't see my hands you will be able to tell if I want to stop. You are my brother, my Dom, you take care of me. I consent to everything you want. You know what I need, what I want. You don't need to explain everything to me just go with it. Please?" Dean didn't want to even think about having to give his consent every time they did something. He wanted his Dom to control everything. The last few times they've escaped to a cabin gave Dean more confidence to trust Sam and he knew Sam would never do anything to make it bad for Dean.

"That's fine up to a point. If there's anything big, I will ask. Other than that, I accept those terms." Sam crossed the room and grasped Dean just above his elbows and pushed him against the wall and kicked his legs apart with his booted foot, stepping one leg in between Dean's legs and grinding. He felt both of their cocks responding to the friction, even with all the layers separating them. Sam forced his way past those delicious, most fuckable lips to plunder the mouth beyond. He lifted the shirt covering his Sub's body and felt the muscles rippling under his touch. The feel of desperate warm breaths caressed down Sam' neck as the kisses became more fevered. Dean was already pleading and moaning. Sam pulled away slightly and slowly teased the shirt and t-shirt upwards and eventually off of Dean. He paused at his Sub's nipples and rubbed them into points, pinching occasionally, eliciting a gasp of pleasure and pain. Once the top half was removed, Sam could work on sucking a possessive mark onto the sensitive bit of skin where Dean's neck met his shoulder. The sounds Sam was already pulling from his little Sub were beautiful, a symphony of moans and whispered demands to be fucked.

It was such a relief to finally feel Sam's hands caressing him, felling every part of him. Those finger tips moving across his torso, teasing his shirt of sent little electric currents straight to his cock, making it become tighter within his pants. He was already groaning like a porn star as his nipples were being squeezed, moulded and pinched into firm points, each pinch electrifying. There were fingers teasing at the waistband of his jeans, making circles around his hip bones but never making a move to his fly or his belt. The onslaught in his mouth continued as Dean grew more frustrated with the lack of progress. He wanted his collar. He wanted to be fucked NOW! He grabbed Sam's hand thrust it towards his own crotch, hoping his Dom would get the message and hurry up. It seemed to have the opposite effect, as soon as Dean made the grab, Sam pulled away mumbling "So impatient, so demanding," and raced away from him upstairs. Dean stood, half dressed whimpering in confusion, before he could chase after his Dom, he returned with a small bag. Dean knew what was in it and visibly relaxed within seconds. "Alright Dean, strip." Sam commanded, he used his firm 'Dom voice,' it always had Dean pliant and submissive. He stripped his bottom half with little fanfare, he stepped out of his jeans and stood for a second, looking at the bag, and the collar Sam was holding. Dean made eye contact with his Dom, a single tear threatening to roll down his cheek.

"Thank you, Sammy." Dean then slowly bent down until he was kneeling on the soft rug, he placed his hands behind his back and bowed his head, he was the perfect symbol of submissive. He felt Sam card his hand through his hair and heard a growl of approval escaping from Sam's chest. The leather of the cuffs was cold against his skin and they were stiff from lack of use but they were locked tight onto each ankle, Dean kept his head bowed as his Dom worked with the locks. When his ankles were cuffed he looked up to see Sam standing over him, before he could make the demand for his hands, Dean kept eye contact and offered his wrists to be cuffed. He closed his eyes and sighed with content at the satisfying click of each lock, reminding him of his place from now on. He was there to please his master, to be used by his master, to receive any pleasure given with gratefulness and eagerness. Finally he felt the leather of his collar around his neck, it was pulled tight, he could feel it as he swallowed. As it locked into place, Dean opened his eyes and sought those hazel eyes he trusted so much.

It was all the control Sam had to do this small ceremony properly, when Dean presented himself, so perfectly, Sam nearly tackled him to floor and fucked him there and then. He mentally shook himself. No. He would draw this part out. It was Dean wanted; Dean wanted to show him how much he wanted this. This show was all for him and he would enjoy every second Dean gave him. The vision of his beautiful Sub offering his hands to be cuffed was so precious, those green piercing eyes held so many emotions, so many layers, Sam was convinced he could get lost in those eyes. At first there was pure trust and love, then there was a layer of lust and need, deep down, if Sam looked for long enough he was sure he could see the years of constant pain, guilt and fear. Sam pulled himself away from those eyes and set about locking the cuffs into place, followed, lastly, by the collar. With the final click of the padlock, Dean was his. He was in control of his Sub.

"Thank you, Sir." Dean whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

The need in Sam's crotch was becoming painful as his arousal grew at the sight of his Sub naked and ready to be used. He pondered on what his first move would be. Would he settle his little Sub in without trussing him up? Or get right to it? Dean was progressing well with his deep throat training, Sam thought, so that's where he started. "Show me how grateful you are. Suck me off. Now."

In the middle of the living room, Dean shuffled forwards on his knees so he was staring at the large bulge still held captive within those jeans. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip as he unbuttoned the jeans and slid them down just enough to expose that huge, now very hard and angry looking dick. Dean ran his hands up the back of Sam's legs and felt the toned cheeks of his ass and gave them an appreciative squeeze. He looked up to those eyes, those eyes that changed colour depending on their owner's mood, at the moment they were dark and lustful, studying him. Whilst maintaining eye contact, Dean lapped at the tip of the hard cock facing him, teasing it and slipping through the little slit. He then prepared to take the cock in his mouth by licking long wet strips along the shaft committing every little ridge and vein to memory again, analysing which made the loudest noise from his Master. Fingers threaded through his hair, threatening to pull him down hard onto the cock, before they moved he slid his mouth onto the top third and sucked, hard, his cheeks hollowing with the effort, the hands in his hair clamped into fists and pulled painfully, but didn't push him further. He made his way down Sam's shaft, relaxing down and sucking back until he felt the tip catch of the back of his throat. Dean remembered to control his breathing to control the gag reflex and pulsed his head back and forth allowing that big cock just a little further down. He moved one hand down to between his Dom's legs and softly massaged and squeezed his balls, eliciting more shameful groans and a torrent of groans and encouragements. Dean pulled off the length of muscle after a few long minutes and mouthed at his Master's balls, swirling his tongue around them and giving them a suck, all the while using his hand as a tunnel to replace his mouth, pumping and occasionally squeezing to pull more building groans from the voice above him.

"Oh fuck Dean! You're so good! My perfect little cock sucking slut!" Sam nearly blushed at his own curses, if it wasn't for Dean's reaction to the insult. His length was taken into his Sub's mouth and ravaged, the depth and intensity varied keeping Sam right on the edge of coming. Dean had become quite the pro in blowjobs, with those lips, it was hard to not lose yourself trying to describe them. Sam couldn't help but card his hands through Dean's spiked but soft, sandy, blonde hair. He worked hard to not fuck those lips straight away. He felt he had the self control of a saint but Dean had to show him how much he wanted this. This was a show, a promise for both of them, a confirmation that this was right. The feel of warmth and heat all over his cock and his balls was immense; it had been so long since had such a primal need to fuck someone. His need was building deep down in his gut and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Dean! Fuck... I'm..." He didn't get a chance to finish that sentence, his balls drew up hard and he was nearly split in half with the force of his orgasm. Something wasn't quite right. Dean was no longer around his cock and he felt his hips being pushed away, his come landed in a messy puddle on the floor. Dean was still kneeling, his head bowed and turned to the side, away from his leaking cock.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know what happened! I felt you and I pushed you away, I don't know!" Dean cursed himself internally. The only reason he pushed away was because he _could_ if he was trussed up right now he would still be milking Sam for every spec of come he had. As it was his first reaction was to push away, his body was already responding in anticipation to the inevitable punishment that was to follow. He had _wanted_ to pleasure his Master therefore his headspace wasn't completely overtaken by his Sub nature. The tug of rebellion sat stubbornly at the forefront of his mind. He was going to get punished for not accepting Sam's come. In for a penny, in for a pound and all that, he thought. He stood up quickly and gave Sam one of his best half winks before he had a chance to react. He then raced out of the living room and along the corridor.

"You little Shit!" Sam stood flummoxed. He was analysing the change in Dean's expressions as he was pleading his innocence. He saw sadness and disappointment, presumably for pulling away, which quickly changed to calculating, determined and full of mischief. As Dean took off, there was one of his slight winks which suggested a chase was on. Sam calculated the exact punishment he would deal out for his Sub's insolence. He wouldn't normally be so harsh on their first day but Dean said he didn't want to think so, he would find something to keep Dean occupied for a long time. Sam smirked to himself before he calmly strode off in search of his brother.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself you know! If you come out now I'll go easy on you." The words echoed slightly as Sam called out. He really hoped Dean wouldn't come sulking out of the shadows, apologising. His brain was providing shameful images of Dean suffering beautifully during his punishment. He loved that Dean, on occasion, pushed Sam's buttons and challenged his Dominance. It made for a fiery chemistry that made everything more intense, the orgasms, the chemistry during their scenes. It made Sam almost primal with need, he felt a low growl rumble from his chest. He was worried Dean would lose that spark, given his situation. Before his train of thought could lead him into any darker territory he refocused on his search. He put himself in Dean's shoes and thought of his patterns, his thought processes. He settled for checking the spare rooms first. After clearing them he checked their bedroom, picking up a couple padlocks and picking up one of the other collars as he went. He quickly headed downstairs with the collar and placed it under a cushion for use when he found his slut of a Sub. He shoved the padlocks in his pocket and padded softly back upstairs. He heard the gentle opening of a door within their bedroom. Dean was as good as caught, Sam thought.

Dean worked hard to control his breathing. For a few seconds he considered answering his brother's warning and going out to beg for mercy, his body betrayed his and kept him glued to the spot, sealing his fate to be punished however Sam wanted. He heard Sam come into the bedroom and he thought he was done for. The cupboard was such an obvious place he didn't think Sam would look for him there. His cock was already so hard he was tempted to jack off in the cupboard just for a bit of release. The bathroom was just along the corridor, maybe if he could make it there he could release himself before he was found. It was wrong, his submissive voice was telling him, he had no right to release himself, only his master was allowed to touch his dick. The rebel in him argued that he was already on the run, what's one more 'crime' to the pile. When he heard the steps downstairs he carefully opened the door to make his way to the bathroom, his heartbeat was pounding in his chest with the thrill of the chase, he was worried his pulse could be heard. He gingerly stepped into the main corridor where he was immediately grabbed and slammed against the wall. Hard. Dean felt the air rush from his lungs. "sonovabitch!" was all he managed to gasp out.

"There's my little cock slut." Sam grabbed the smaller man by the wrists and thrust them above his head and pinned him to the wall. He scented along Dean's neck, as if putting a claim on him. "You are in a lot of trouble." He whispered into Dean's ear before nipping at the earlobe. He noticed Dean's grinding his raging hard on into his thigh, trying to find some release from the pressure. "Ah. Ah. Ah. Dean. You know I'm in control of your cock. You aren't allowed to touch it or use it, it's mine. It seems you've forgotten your place." Sam signed dramatically before roughly spinning Dean around and slamming his chest to the wall, pulling his hands behind his back and using a padlock to secure him in place.

The feel of submission washed over Dean as he was repeatedly pushed against the wall. His Dom was all but growling in his ear. The hot breath against his skin only served added to his need to come, he rubbed his dick against Sam, still fully dressed with his jeans on, in search of some friction to offer any relief to the now painful ache. Sam's monologue condemning him to punishment left him groaning with anticipation. He offered no resistance as he was restrained and dragged back down stairs. He was put onto his knees again and his collar was removed. He tried not to panic, he felt exposed and, oddly enough, naked without the collar identifying him as a Sub. He bowed his head in an act of submission, he didn't see the new collar, he only his felt a hand grab his hair and pulled, forcing him to look up. Dean groaned when it dawned on him what collar was being attached. He loved to hate the wide collar, it was locked tight around his neck, limiting his range of movement dramatically. He was forced to keep looking ahead. "Please sir not this one." Dean tried feebly to have this heinous collar removed. The posture collar held his chin slightly lifted and unable to turn from side to side. It made talking a pain in the ass and he felt ridiculous wearing it. His body, on the other hand, was shuddering with a mix of humiliation and arousal in equal measures.

"If you hated it so much then you would have learned your lessons last time." Sam said logically. "You know that you can't hide behind a bowed head, that you shouldn't turn your head away and refuse the gift of my come and that you need to remember who is responsible for your pleasure." With that Sam knelt beside his Sub and started kissing him with long, passionate kisses. He felt Dean automatically submit and let him search every millimetre of his mouth. He also felt Dean start to grind against his jeans again. Sam internally congratulated himself on this particular punishment. Dean would have to work it out for himself; even within this punishment, mini punishments could be used to reinforce the lesson. Silently, Sam stood and walked away, leaving Dean staring after him in confusion.

"Sir please?! I need to come! I need it so bad! Please Master I beg." Dean's cock was painfully erect and crying out for attention, precome already starting to coat his thigh. He remained on his knees, glued to the spot, even when he realised Sam had genuinely left to continue unpacking. His mind was trying to remember the right response to the situation. His mind came up blank. Every time Sam refused to let Dean come before; he had been wearing the cock cage which stopped him getting hard on the first place. Although it was painful in its own right at least he _knew_ there was no coming with the cage on, even trying to grind against something with the cage on never helped. With his cock free and aching so much, he was becoming increasingly more desperate for any form of touch just to get some relief.

With his hands still bound behind his back, Dean struggled to get up off the floor. His sub nature told him he should stay on the floor, in his rightful place; he put those thoughts to one side. He was able to control his little 'subspace' better these days, it would engulf him during the spankings and whippings, to help him process the pain and keep himself grounded and safe. It also consumed him when he was fully aroused and ready to be fucked by his Dom, on other occasions he was able to explore their little scenarios a bit more by quieting that little voice that would kneel before Sam in an instant. It had gotten Dean into trouble on more than one occasion but he loved it all.

Sam was half lying, half sitting on his bed reading. Dean raised a questioning eyebrow but made his way over to the bed. He wanted to bow his head to show his submissive intentions but the dam collar stopped him. Instead, he averted his eyes downwards and gave a cough, signalling his arrival. Sam looked at him expectantly. "I'm sorry sir. I shouldn't have pushed you away. I shouldn't have demanded to come. It's not my place."

"So that's you learned your lessons already huh?!" Sam looked at him in a way made Dean's gut flip with the part excitement, part the feeling he was walking into a terrible trap.

"I think so Sir."

"Hmm. Let me check." Sam knew fine well Dean hadn't learned his lesson, but the thought of adding to Dean's predicament was too good to pass up. He placed his book down and raised himself off the bed. He reached for his Sub and caressed his cheek and drew soft lines down his jaw. Sam leaned in and again started long and passionate kisses. Dean wasn't trying to grind against him anymore, so Sam upped the ante and moved one hand down Dean's cock and lightly traced around the base and around his balls. Dean's breathing became hitched and more frantic. Sam could feel hot breath escaping between kisses. Just as Sam made a tunnel with his fist and started to surround that long cock with his fingers, Dean fucked himself right into the tunnel and groaned as he generated friction. Sam instantly dropped the dick as if it was something to be thrown away and muttered "you learned nothing Dean." Sam reached for the bedside drawer and pulled out a smallish length of chain. "Three hours." Was all Sam said about it. He saw Dean's expression turn from confusion, to contempt and a touch of defiance, quickly followed by a more controlled, submissive expression as he showed Dean the nipple clamps.

A small hiss escaped Dean's lips as one of the camps was put in place. He groaned when he realised what Sam was doing. The clamp was put on upside down, the chain was run up to the D ring on the posture collar and pulled until there was a tug on his nipple and wound around the ring, the chain was then run down to his other nipple where there was just enough chain to attach, again with a tug on his nipple that ensured the pleasure/pain would keep him painfully aroused. There was no relief with the posture collar. He couldn't flex his neck to release the pull on his nipples.

"Kneel on the bed for me Dean. I wanna just sit and look at you like the perfect artwork you are." His Sub slowly climbed silently onto the bed and knelt, resting his ass on his heels. Sam lay down next to him and returned to reading his book, occasionally looking up to study his handiwork. Dean's eyes were lust blown, but also conflicted, trying to work out the lesson but also desperately wanting to be fucked by his Dom.

Dean knelt for what seemed like an eternity. All his mind could think on was the constant tug on his nipples and the electrifying need it sent surging to his dick which was still leaking precome. He forced himself to try figure out his lesson. If he didn't come soon he thought his dick was going to explode. He just needed to figure it out! He knew he should pull away when his Dom is coming down his throat. He knew that he shouldn't have demanded to come. He knew he shouldn't grind. Sam had stopped dead when Dean tried to grind on him earlier and punished him when he tried to fuck Sam's hand. Ok so maybe he needed to just let Sam so what he wanted and keep still. Sounded easy enough, but when Sam had kissed him and formed that tunnel with his hand, it was almost impossible to stop himself. Sam _finally_ put his book down and stood up.

"I think it's time for dinner. Then we will get you all washed up and ready for bed, early night for you tonight." Sam said.

"yes sir" Dean bit his tongue. He didn't try to hide his disappointment as it was becoming clear that he wasn't going to get to come. He climbed off the bed and followed his master into the kitchen. With each step the nipple clamps tugged a bit more. Holding Dean in that pleasure pain swirl that kept him aroused and seeking relief. Sam heated up some readymade chilli and carried the two bowls through to the dining room. Dean obediently followed but stopped short when he realised Sam had forgotten cutlery for him. "Sir. Will I got get a fork?"

"Why do you need a fork? I'm feeding you." Sam stated as a matter of fact.

"I'm more than capable of eating myself." Dean mumbled under his breath. He realised just a second to late his hands were _still_ bound and therefore useless.

"I heard that Dean. Fine! You eat yourself but I am not uncuffing you. So either I can feed you or you can eat like a dog. Dealer's choice." Sam started hungrily digging away at his chilli. It wasn't as good as his own but he really couldn't be bothered with anything more effortful. His Sub needed retraining and that took priority. He looked up to see Dean staring down his bowl. "Problem?"

"I need help." Dean said quietly.

"Well maybe you should ask nicely and be grateful and I might!"

"Please Sir, can you feed me. I'd be very grateful. I can show you how grateful I am sir." Dean allowed his submissive side to run free. He was tired of his conscious thoughts getting him into trouble.

"Yes Dean I can feed you. Open wide." Sam went on and fed Dean the whole bowl of chilli, he also held the bottle whilst Dean drank a beer.

"Thank you for taking care of me Sir. Can I show you how grateful I am?" Sam gave him one nod in confirmation. Dean got off his chair and sank gracefully to his knees and in-between Sam's legs. Sam helpfully undid his belt and fly to allow Dean access to his erect cock. Dean wrapped his lips around it and slid all the way down, managing to suppress his gag reflex and work his throat muscles. He hummed, he bobbed and mouthed at Sam's balls until he felt the surge of come fill his mouth. He drank down every last drop and only released Sam's cock when it was clean. He looked up at his Master, whose eyes were completely fucked out, and smiled. He had done that to his Master and it filled him with joy and complete arousal.

"Dean that was excellent. You were perfect. As a reward you can either have the clamps taken off or you can have your favourite collar back on, but the clamps will have to be reapplied." Sam was entranced by that blowjob. His Sub had managed to completely take him apart. Those fuckable lips felt so good wrapped around his cock. He felt he had reward such behaviour if he wanted it to become a regular occurrence.

"Collar please Sir! I would like to change my collar." Dean was thrilled he had earned himself a reward. He noted that for future reference. He all but leapt up from the floor and quickly made his way through to the living room where the other collar was still sitting on the coffee table. As he heard Sam make his own way though, he sank to his knees once again in a submissive gesture. Sam removed the nipples clamps first. He licked and nipped the abused flesh, pulling sinful moans from Dean. Sam unlocked the posture collar and replaced it with the thinner one. He added the Clamps back on, forcing a cry out from the abused little Sub.

"ok Dean, let's go shower!" Dean walked a pace behind Sam, remembering his place. He desperately wanted this lesson to be over so he would be able to come. They had been here all day and he hadn't even been fucked yet!

Sam turned the water on and eased Dean into the walk- in shower before the water had warmed up. Dean held himself under cold spray, watching hungrily and Sam stripped himself. Sam entered when he saw Dean relax with the warmth of the water. He took some Shampoo and gently massaged it into Dean's hair. He methodically rinsed his Sub off and lathered him up with shower gel. Sam paid close attention to Dean's ass and made sure everything was correct and clean. He turned Dean to face away. He then reached around and teased the chain attached to those nipples. He worked is hand down Dean's strong, toned abs and traced around the base of his cock. Sam formed a tunnel with his hand took the erect cock in his hand. He slowly moved up and down the shaft. He felt Dean tense under his touch and hold himself still, his breathing was hitched and uneven, leaning back against his Master, head resting on a strong shoulder. "good Dean you are learning well!" Sam worked the shaft mercilessly until the groans spewing from Dean's mouth suggested he was going to orgasm, he slowed his rhythm right down.

"No master! Please don't stop! I need to-"The words cut short as Dean realised he had once again betrayed himself.

"Oh Dean! You were doing so well too" Sam sighed. He made sure Dean as well rinsed off and took him out of the shower and dried him off, deliberately avoiding his cock. "Now it's bed time Dean. Get into bed for me." Sam waited to assess Dean's reaction.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for the shower Sir." Dean clumsily got into bed and rolled onto his side. The weight of the duvet on the bed was just enough to generate some much needed friction on his cock. Dean tried desperately to keep his hips still but he couldn't stop the primal need to come anymore. He rutted helplessly against the duvet until it was whipped away. "I'm sorry sir I couldn't stop myself!"

"Your cock is MINE Dean. I am the only one who gets to decide if it gets pleasure."

"Yes sir." Dean replied miserably. Sam couldn't help but smile. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back from fucking his Sub for much longer. Sam went into the bed side drawer and brought out the two lengths of rope. He arranged them into four anchor points all securely fastened to the sturdy head board. Sam tied the rope to the ankle cuffs to begin with so that Dean's legs were parted wide. His arms were unlocked from the padlock binding his cuffed wrists together, and were arranged above his head and secured to the wooden headboard. Sam stepped back and surveyed his handy work. Satisfied, he headed back to the shower to wash himself down. After he was washed and dried he slid onto the bed beside Dean and hung a possessive arm across his Sub's waist. He fell asleep quickly, excited for what tomorrow would have in store.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean surrendered to the blackness, he fell in to a fitful sleep, he woke up a few times, his hips aimlessly grinding against air. He was still strung up and couldn't find any relief for has cock, at the moment his cock only ever went between turned on and painfully turned on. At least it gave him something to think about. Dean was glad his own discomfort was enough of a distraction from the outside word and all the problems still facing them. Again he felt the wave of sleep wash over him, pulling him under the blanket of unconsciousness.

When Sam woke up that next morning he groaned in want at the sight of his Sub laid out beautifully for him. He wasn't about to let this punishment go on any longer. He had one last test for Dean, he hoped to God Dean would get it. It was going to be a spectacular day if he did. He went through to the bathroom and brushed his teeth to get rid of morning breath. He came back through with Dean's toothbrush. His brother was awake and looking at him with beautiful, submissive eyes. "Good morning my little Sub. How are you feeling?"

"Mornin', I'm good, thank you sir." Dean made no reference to his 'morning glory', it made something in Sam's gut twitch with excitement. When Sam brought the toothbrush up to Dean's mouth, he opened it willingly and let Sam brush his teeth. He held Sam with a gaze that buried right into his soul. Those piercing, captivating jade green eyes held so much love, trust, and want in them. Sam finished his task and returned the toothbrush to its rightful place. Sam climbed onto the bed, propping on his hands on either side of Dean's head. He leaned down and gave Dean a longing kiss, Searching and probing, memorising every inch of that warm space, he nipped and kissed down Dean's chest, pausing to lick his nipple, pulling groans as they were still sensitive from yesterday's torture. Sam moved slowly south, Dean was mewling above him but holding himself perfectly still.

Dean had to close his eyes and will every inch of his body to hold still, his orders didn't say he wasn't allowed to make noise so he allowed himself to release his tension by moaning, hoping it would fuel Sam's need and let him come that little bit sooner. He ran his teeth over his bottom lip when Sam finally reached the base of his cock. He could feel his Dom's lips infuriatingly close to his cock, kissing the sensitive skin around the area, occasionally nipping with his teeth. They moved further down and was licking around the base of his cock, arousing his further, he was now so hard, it hurt. Dean again steeled himself and held fast, his only movement was to put strain on the bonds tying his arms down. He would focus on that rather than trying to buck his hips up. When Sam pulled away but swiftly took the whole of Dean's length in his mouth, he was glad he made that pre-emptive move.

Sam paused for a couple of seconds when the tip hit the back of his throat. He assessed the Sub's reaction. He signed an internal sigh of relief when, yet again; Dean submitted and gave him full control of the situation. The yelps were divine emanating around him. He worked fast, slow, shallow and deep, he pulled off once to mouth Dean's balls to ensure he had full submission. He pulled off one last time. "You can come now Dean." He went back down on his Sub with added gusto. It was only a matter of seconds when Sam felt the explosion of come fill his mouth. He milked Dean for every last drop before releasing his now soft cock.

Sam moved back up towards Dean's head. They shared a deep passionate kiss, Dean tasting himself on his Master's lips. He moaned in protest when his cock twitched with interest so soon. He had nearly been ripped in half at the ferocity of his orgasm, he was ready to fall asleep for a week, however, the look on his Master's face suggested that wasn't going to happen. Again, his cock twitched. He watched with interest as Sam went to that bedside drawer and pulled out a new pair of cuffs, they were a lot bigger than the wrist or ankle cuffs. They were secured around the Sub's upper thigh with a padlock catch. His legs and wrists were untied, only for the thigh and wrist cuffs to be attached. The right thigh and right wrist held together by a padlock, same on the left. Dean experimented and tested his mobility, it was a lot less restrictive, but he was still at the mercy of his master, he just hoped it wouldn't be as long until he got to come again. He lay there with his knees bent, hands bound by his sides awaiting instruction from his Master.

"You are so perfect." Sam crooned, he ran a hand delicately to Dean's cheek, who leaned into it and practically purred. "Now I'm going to take you apart. You have my permission to come when you need to Dean, you going to be doing it ALOT!" Sam pulled a pillow from his side of the bed and pushed it under the other man's hips, giving better access to that as yet unfilled hole. Sam retrieved the lube and put a generous helping over his finger. He teased the rim, before pushing into the tight space, working the finger around for a number of minutes before adding a second digit. Dean clearly hadn't been fucked since they last played, the knowledge always made Sam fill with possessive gratitude. Dean was _his_ he hated the thought of his Sub wrapped around someone else's dick. He took his time with the second finger, scissoring seemed to elicit the biggest reaction from his helpless Sub. Sam eventually entered a third finger and located that spot inside Dean that if he just...

"AHH FUUUCK! SIR! THANK YOU!" Dean felt like he was going to come already. A quick glance down confirmed he was already fully hard again, his cock sensitive from the release just minutes ago. His new cuffs meant he still couldn't reach his own dick to pleasure himself, but he was comfortable, his knees could be split apart easily, as it was he held them as open as wide as he could in invitation for his Dom. He wondered if he might come just off being fingered, his eyes rolled back in his head as another shot of electricity flashed towards his cock. Another finger was added, the stretch Dean felt was burning but only fuelled his erection. He wanted to tell his Master to just fuck him. But he had learned his lesson already, instead he tested out another theory. "mmmm Thank you, sir!" He let slip out. There was a definite smile in Sam's voice.

"What for?"

"For prepping me so well, for fingering me nice and wide Sir."

"Don't you want to be fucked already hmm? Don't you want my dick filling you all full up." Sam was rock hard, his cock demanding to be inside Dean, the face his Sub was thanking him showed Dean submitted so fully, he learned his lessons and was so far in subspace he already looked fucked out.

"I have no right to want. You will take me when and how you want." Dean floated in his own headspace, the words rang true in his head and they filled with trust. He, _or course_ wanted nothing more than to be fucked this precise second but he put his desires second and submitted. He relinquished all control and gave himself fully and willingly over to his Master. His thoughts were interrupted by something, long and hard, entering him. He felt Sam bury himself to the hilt straight away and started pounding. It was unbelievable; every stroke hit his prostate causing a continuous stream of profanity from Dean. He was powerless to reciprocate, he had no purchase on the sheets with his arms bound, and instead all he could do was squeeze his internal muscles in time with Sam's unrelenting rhythm. When Sam thumbed the top of Dean's cock, running his middle three fingers over it, covering them in precome, a filthy moan escaped. Sam pushed his coated fingers into Dean's mouth and pushed his tongue down. Dean was filled by his brother, he was forced to taste his own come, it never failed to trigger a blush on his cheeks. With his tongue disabled, it wasn't long before Dean was also drooling all over himself. He must look a state. Sam was building to his climax, he looked like he wasn't going to help with Dean coming, it sparked a single moan between his Master's fingers. When He felt the jets of come filling him, Dean was forced over the edge himself, he came untouched, covering himself in come. He felt Sam gently pull out, the pool of come soaking the inside of his thighs and making more mess of the bed sheets.

"You came untouched? Hmm you must really be a cock slut huh?"

"Yes, Sir, for you!"

"Cock sluts gotta clean up their mess." Sam leaned forwards and knelt on his hands and knees rubbing his cock through the puddle of his own come and through the mess Dean had made of himself. Sam tried to make as much mess as he could. He climbed forwards until his cock was hovering above Dean's face, he was still soft but it was all part of his plan. "So clean!"

"Yes, Sir." Dean forced himself not to move as a couple stray beads of come dripped onto his cheek. He tongued, mouthed and sucked for what felt like hours. Sam did a thorough job at making a mess. It felt like he had swallowed a gallon of come. His face was covered, where it had escaped his mouth, or where he still drooled over himself when Sam lowered himself so far into Dean's mouth he couldn't swallow. As expected his cock was trying to waken itself with the humiliation. Once Sam was eventually clean he lay there silent, obediently awaiting instructions.

"Look at the state or you Dean. You're a mess! Would you like a shower?"

"If you allow me Sir, I wear your come with pride."

"Perfect response, you have become such a good Sub, so good for me. You have earned yourself another orgasm."

"Sir?" Dean was already feeling so much after two releases so close together. It seemed he had an insatiable need however, his cock was growing yet again with anticipation.

"On your knees, face down, cock slut. This time you stay silent. Every time you make a noise you will get a spank later. If you swear it will cost you dearly, you will find out later." Sam was glad he took that little blue pill earlier, he was ready to go again, and he couldn't believe Dean's cock was still getting hard! The man was a machine.

Dean silently and obediently arranged himself into position. He stuck his ass out for inspection, the come escaping from his already used hole was barely drying on his thighs. He felt Sam's freshly lubed cock slide in with no prep. He was so sensitive his whole body felt like it was on fire. His cock was currently trapped between his body and his thighs felt like it was going to fall off! Dean bit his lip, trying to hold in the groans from the pleasurable pain coursing through his veins. He hadn't noticed Sam wasn't hitting prostate, until there was a hard thrust which caused stars to cross his vision. He swore very loudly before clamping his mouth shut. The one slip set him onto a number of mewls of pleasure escaping. Yet again he was pushed over the edge when he felt another hot load shoot into his ass. He collapsed forwards, letting his legs straighten out behind him. He was unconscious within seconds, completely fucked out and exhausted.

Sam surveyed his Sub, he was fast asleep. He knew Dean didn't get a good night sleep. He heard the occasional whimper and the occasional mention of his soul, and hell. There was no way he was going to mention it. He was doing what Dean needed; he was keeping his mind busy. Sam knew there was no way Dean would be dreaming after that morning workout. Sam grabbed a cloth and wiped himself off but left Dean covered in his come. There was something very arousing about a Sub being covered in his Master's come. Sam smiled and left the room in search of an empty bed so he too could pass out.

An hour had passed and Sam paced back through to his room to find his Sub. Dean was kneeling on the bed, hands still bound to his thighs. His cock was twitching with anticipation. He was still covered in come, around his face, down his front. It sent Sam's dick hard in seconds. He was nearly finished with his Sub for the morning, just one more thing. "How long have you been up?" Sam strode over and stroked a hand across Dean's cheek.

"Not long sir, maybe a couple of minutes."

"Good. I'm glad you got some rest. You did good presenting for me. You can come again!" Sam smiled when he could see Dean internally wincing at the thought of his ass being used again. Poor man wasn't going to be walking normally for days. "You are going to fuck yourself on my dick. Make as much noise as you like. Come when you like, but I aint helping." Sam undressed himself and lay down on the bed. His cock was half hard and needed more persuasion.

Dean had to balance himself whilst he bent double and started swallowing his Master's length until it hit the back of his throat, he worked his neck muscles and his jaw until Sam was rock hard. Dean tried to aim for his hole with Sam's dick but with his bound hands, he couldn't manage. "Sir, can you put your dick in me please." Dean blushed with embarrassment.

"of course. Cock slut needs cock don't you!" Sam reached between them and held his dick straight up and motioned for Dean to position himself.

"Yes, Sir!" Dean sighed as he slowly sank down onto Sam until he bottomed out. He had tightened up a little bit whilst he rested so there was a new burning ache that had Dean's breath hitching. He sat for a minute and got used to this new position. He moved experimentally, circling his hips one way, then the other. He hit his prostate and nearly collapsed forwards onto his Master. Dean moved up and down, raising himself almost fully off Sam and lowered himself back down. Dean varied his movements and speed. It all felt so good. He was impaled on his master, and was fucking himself mercilessly. He was building close to orgasm he circled his hips, hitting his prostate every time. He looked down at Sam who was just watching as if he was a spectator. Occasionally Sam groaned with pleasure but not once did he fuck into Dean. Dean felt his balls draw up and felt thick streams of come covering Sam's torso. Almost simultaneously he felt his ass filled with come. He gently pulled off Sam and took in the mess he made of his Master. It was at that point, Dean agreed there was something very sexy about someone covered in come.

"Cock slut, clean my dick. Then clean up your mess." Dean blushed again. His new nickname never failed to tint his cheeks with a glow. He set about mouthing at his Master's dick and cleaned every inch until it was just shimmering with his spit. He moved up to those toned abs and licked and kissed his own seed off of Sam, who was still laying back watching with a mix of amusement and arousal. Once he was clean Sam lifted Dean's chin and looked into those fucked out jade eyes, "Lets shower."


	5. Chapter 5

After Sam washed him down, Dean was allowed to sleep unrestrained for as long as he needed. Dean slept soundly, with no thoughts of the outside world, his mind filled only with the memories of the earth shattering orgasms. He woke up in the early afternoon. His ass hurt like a bitch, he squeezed his internal muscles, they were stretched and sore. Dean smiled at the morning he had. He enjoyed the fucked out pain in his ass, it meant he was well fucked. He went downstairs in search of some food, apart from vast amounts of come he hadn't had anything to eat that day. Sam was reclined on the sofa, watching a movie, looked like an action by Dean's reckoning. Dean strode over and knelt by his Master. "Can I have some lunch Sir?"

"Of course you can Dean. Whilst you're up can you get me another beer and some more chips?" Sam winked at Dean like there was a secret message hidden in the words. Dean stood and made his way to the kitchen. He made himself some sandwiches and took a couple beers out the fridge. He grabbed the bag of chips Sam had already opened and poured a generous amount into a bowl. He took the chips and beer over to Sam and bent himself over more than was necessary to put the things down onto the coffee table in front of the TV. Dean sighed in contentment as a hand rubbed over the globe of his left ass cheek and squeezed. "Good boy, you can eat beside me, you can feed yourself your sandwich today but if you want a treat, like chips, only I can give that to you."

"Thank you, Sir." Dean ate kneeling on the floor, watching the movie. Once he was finished, Sam gestured for him to lay down on the sofa beside his Master, Dean so and spooned as close as he could into Sam. They lay and watched movies for the rest of the afternoon, Sam often distracting Dean by playing with his nipples, tugging them into points, or circling his cock with a single finger until it twitched with interest, at that point Sam would then suddenly become engrossed in the movie again. Dean retaliated against Sam's teasing by asking for a chip, accepting it but pulling Sam's fingers into his mouth and sucking on then hard, holding his masters gaze. Sam would groan with pleasure, or would place a well timed smack right on Dean's ass.

"Dean?" Sam asked after the last movie had ended.

"Yeah, Sir" answered Dean groggily, he may have dosed off for a moment in the warm comfort of his Master.

"Would you go through a scene that was just for me. I honestly don't know if it would totally be your thing but... It's something I've wanted since, that first time." Sam had started playing with his Sub's nipples again, lightly squeezing and twisting, rubbing them to points. He turned Dean so they were face to face. Sam looked from Dean's chest, to his eyes, and back down.

"You want to pierce my nipples?" Dean whispered. "But you don't know how to... Do you?"

"No, I don't, someone would come here to do it. That's part of the scene. I don't expect you to say yes. It's fine if you don't want it. It's your body, its permanent, it's your choice." Sam was deadly serious. It was his Master asking him explicit permission for him to leave his mark on Dean forever. The thought sent his dick growing with need.

"Yes. I want it. I want you." Dean heard the words leave his mouth before his brain could catch up. He trusted his brother, his Master, it would probably lead to one hell of an orgasm.

"ok good thank you Dean, I'll arrange that in time. But right now, you have a punishment due. What was your punishment for?"

Dean hung his head in remorse, or resignation, he wasn't sure anymore. "I spoke when I wasn't allowed, and I swore a few times."

"Yes you did Dean. You were very bad! What is your punishment?" Sam wanted to make Dean think about his punishments, keep any other thoughts from his brain.

"You said you were gonna spank me, and you didn't tell me the punishment for swearing." Sam didn't miss Dean's cock twitching with arousal.

"That's right. I think we are past spanking though. You were very bad weren't you? Kneel there. Wait. Don't move."

"Yes, sir." Dean was trembling with need, anticipation. One part of him wished he could be the Sub that could satisfy his master without being punished left right and centre. However the other side thrived on the pain, his cock seemed to be hardwired to search it out. He slid down to his knees and waited as instructed. Sam came down the stairs with a whole bag of toys, along with some sturdy looking rope. Dean licked his lips with lust, he could tell this was going to be intense. Sam marched over to Dean and started tying the rope to one of his wrist cuffs. Dean offered his hands wordlessly, his cock was already half hard. Sam yanked the rope, motioning for Dean to stand. He was led to the middle of the room, Sam looked up and smirked, Dean followed his gaze to the hooks that were set into the roof. Dean didn't remember those when they first arrived.

"Stay!" Sam fetched a stool so he could loop the rope from Dean's cuff through the hook, pulling the rope, lifting Dean's arm into the air, high above his head. "HAND!" Dean lifted his free arm up to meet his other. Sam quickly attached the rope to his other cuff. He took the rope at the hook and wound it around the hook twice, causing a grunt from below him when Dean had to raise himself onto the balls of his feet to relieve the pressure on his arms. "Problem?" Sam asked as he jumped down from the stool.

"No, Sir." Dean was rewarded with a kiss from his Master.

"Good boy. Now, because you used your voice before, when you weren't allowed, I'm going to take it away completely." Dean figured he was probably going to get gagged, it usually meant he less likely to cause trouble. Sam went to dig into his bag, he pulled out a gag, but it wasn't one that he had ever used before. He couldn't make out all the bits to it until it was securely fastened behind his head. It was secured in place with a small padlock. There was a black piece of thick leather that covered his lips, his mouth was propped by a metal ring sheathed within the leather covering his mouth. He moved his tongue to the small nub that protruded into his mouth from inside the ring. It was latex feeling, flexible. Sam was there attaching something to the exterior of the gag and was squeezing something with his other hand. He felt the nub inside his mouth grow, it was an inflatable gag and Sam was pumping his mouth full. As it grew larger it depressed his tongue, immobilising it. His lips were stretched around the latex, he tried to groan in arousal but it was halted in his throat. Sam kept going until it cut off his air supply, his eyes flew wide with panic but he instantly felt the gag recede just enough to allow him gasp for breath through his nose. "You're ok Dean I got you. Focus on your breathing, can you breathe comfortably through your nose?" Dean drew a few breaths in and out and nodded. His mouth was so full there was no danger of a word slipping out. His mouth was filling with saliva, with his tongue trapped there was nowhere for it to go, Dean was forced to bow his head to let it slip from the gag, it would drip down in strands, landing on his chest, or even his dick. He was a drooling mess, so needy for his Master, the familiar heat of humiliation washed over him.

Sam ran the strands of the flogger through his fingers. Dean looked so helpless, balancing on his toes, all stretched out and drooling around his gag. Sam wondered how he managed to get so lucky. He teased the flogger over Dean's ass, trailing the leather lengths over his cheeks. He circled round to in front of Dean to allow him to see the flogger. He trailed it over Dean's dick, he heard an attempt at a moan but was cut short by the gag. Sam patted himself for finding that toy, he figured at some point Dean would need his voice taken so completely. He reached into his bag one last time to find the last piece of the punishment. He pulled two pegs from the bag and knelt in front of Dean's balls, Sam cupped around them with his hand, giving them a gentle massage, an occasional squeeze. He then isolated a bit of skin at the edge of Dean's sac and attached the peg, he repeated the other side. Dean's breathing was hitched and frantic he was moving from one foot to the other as if trying to escape the pinching. As soon as Sam started warming up Dean's flesh with the flogger, Dean stilled as he held himself, accenting the punishment like a true Sub.

The pinching pain down in Dean's balls was unreal, he tried to urge the pegs off, then he was reminded by the flogger that he was being punished, he allowed his little Subspace to take over and help him process everything. The flogger was worked over his ass cheeks, they quickly became warm as his skin took the beating. His Master then worked up to his back, keeping the strikes regular, warming up his skin, every inch on it. The flogger worked its way down to his thighs, they were more tender, he tried to cry out and to moan but they were all held in by the gag, the most he would manage was gasps and whimpers through his nose. The whole back of his body was red and hot from the flogger, Sam walked round to the front, running his eyes over the now comparatively pale skin of Dean's front, specifically his soon to be pierced nipples. "I think you need to get used to having your nipples tortured, once they are pierced I don't think I'll be able to leave them alone." Once again Dean watched Sam dip into the bag of toys and pulled out a set of nipple clamps. Dean breathed with lust when Sam attached his lips to his nipple and sucked, pulling it into a hard point, he couldn't make a noise when the clamp was attached. Same when the other side got done. "Dean you are doing so well and you are soo quiet! I might have to take your voice more often." He revelled in the praise, he let it wash over him. The flogging started again, right down at his ankles, his brain then had time to work out which direction the flogger _had_ to go. His cock was going to get whipped. The flogger worked its way higher it almost reached his cock, and it stopped. Dean forced his eyes open, he hadn't realised he had clamped them shut. When his eyes opened he felt the tendrils run over his cock followed by short quick flick. It stung, but not as bad as Dean thought it might. The flogger was worked up and the intensity picked up again. With the clamps attached there was always an extra tug of pain from one of his nipples as the flogger was pulled away. His whole body was now warm and red. His balls were still being pinched by the peg and his nipples were tortured. His cock was rock hard but still sensitive from its own torture.

Sam undid his buttons and pulled his pants down. He gathered their dicks in one hand and started pumping furiously, it was quick and clinical but within minutes they had both come. Sam wiped his hand on Deans chest getting rid of most of the come off his hand. Dean had suffered so beautifully. The gag worked wonders. Sam undid the rope around both of Dean's wrists, having to catch the Sub as he collapsed like jelly into his arms. "I got you babe. Your ok, I'll make this good, I'll take the pain away. You did excellent my little Sub... So good." Sam kept the litany of praise as he carried Dean to the couches. He removed the pegs but kept everything else as it was. He retrieved, not a toy this time, but some lotion from the bag. He laid Dean out on his side, and started to work the lotion around his body, cooling the abused skin. He could hear Dean sighing happily through the gag, saliva still dripping out the side. Sam made sure he did a thorough job with the lotion, already the redness was starting to fade.

Sam started to miss his Subs beautiful lips that looked ever so good wrapped around his cock, he decided he would give the little Sub a choice and hope that he would pick the right one. "Ok Dean well done. I'm going to take one thing off, do you want the gag off, or the nipple clamps? Point what you want taken off." Sam sighed gratefully as Dean pointed to the gag. It was quickly unlocked and taken off, Dean moved his jaw about and swallowed, exploring his own mouth with his tongue again. "I missed those lips Dean, They are so beautiful, even more so wrapped around my cock. I need a rest before our next session; I want you to keep my cock warm for me." Sam relaxed back on to the sofa allowing his pants to stay open from earlier. "Now I don't want to get hard, I just want my cock warm, so no playing with it. I know you're a little cock slut but those are the rules."

Dean nodded silently, he wasn't sure if he was allowed to speak so stayed quiet just to be sure. He felt amazing after his punishment and after Sam's aftercare. It made him feel so loved, and so cared for. He really wanted to be good for his Master now. He climbed in between Sam's knees and lapped up the soft flesh until it was sitting limply in his mouth. Again the saliva gathered but he just let it fall down his chin, his Master enjoyed when he was covered in bodily fluids so Dean took pleasure in that. Sam switched the TV on, Dean settled on his knees for a long stretch of time just warming his Master's cock. He gazed dreamily up to those deep hazel eyes, which occasionally returned a look. Sam was absently stroking Dean's hair, running his had slowly thought the sandy blonde hair. Dean withheld the purrs building in his chest, he knew the vibrations would likely arouse his Master and he wasn't ready for that yet. So Dean sat in contentment thinking of noting but how happy he was here.


End file.
